


Please, Let the Devil in

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A lone cookie, with a terrified friend, tries to figure out how he woke up in a candy jar
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up in a candy jar; it smelt like strawberries.

He slowly leaned up, only to be met with his own candy cane and a shaking cookie. She wore a pink hoodie, her hair covered her face, but her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Wh- whoa! Hey- calm down- I'm not going to hurt you,"

He took back his candy cane; she didn't struggle too much, taking a few steps back as he twirled it in his hand. She didn't seem to trust him, keeping a careful eye on him. He thought of something he could do to show her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"... Do you want to know my name?"

She stared, thought for a moment, before speaking.

"Why would you tell me?"

"Ah..."

Why did he want to tell her- why did he trust her without even knowing her name?

"... Because I trust you,"

"... Why... you don't even know who I am,"

"I don't- but I don't mind not knowing, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine,"

"... Wh... what's your name?"

"Gingerbrave,"

She nodded, sitting down, curling into a little ball.

"Nice to meet you,"

He had plenty of questions (How he got there the main one), but he could tell she wouldn't answer them until she trusted him a little bit more. IT was fine; he would need her to trust him to get out of the candy jar anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but his eyes slowly fluttered open to see her digging through the different candies scattered throughout the jar. She pulled out a lollipop after some scrounging and sat back down. 

"..."

"..."

"Do you uh- know how I got in here?"

She stared at him, thinking.

"... I brought you here,"

"Wh- why?"

"I didn't know if I could trust you- but she attacked you, so I figured you weren't as bad as they were..."

"She- whose she?"

She didn't continue the conversation, steering the subject away. He noticed her sudden shift in attitude and decided not to push her any further on the issue.

Time moved on; sometimes, during the conversations they had, she would scurry over to him and cover his mouth. It only happened when a shadow appeared outside of the jar. She always looked so scared when it happened.

She still didn't trust him, but she let him hug her whenever both shadows appeared (The lizardy looking one, and the one with horns) He knew he was a long ways away from finding out what happened. He would wait, he would ignore the small crack in the jar they had both noticed. Maybe the shadows were too short to see it, or perhaps they hadn't figured out a way to reach it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a gremlin has arived

They had been fast asleep when it happened- a loud crash woke them up. Glass fell onto him, and she let out a terrified scream.

He ran over to her and stood in front of her, keeping his arms out as a boy jumped in. His lizardy tail flicked back and forth as he slowly approached.

Brave took a deep breath and looked around the jar- that newfound hole seemed to be the only way out. He knew she wouldn't want to leave, but he wasn't about to leave her alone.

"Look- I know you're scared- and you have every right to be,"

She sniffled and looked up at him, he slowly got down to her height (She was sitting on the ground) and grabbed her hand.

"I have a plan, I just need you to promise me you'll hit him as hard as you can,"

She nervously nodded, clutching her Lolipop tightly.

"Okay, we knock him out, get out through the hole, and- do you know anywhere else to hide?"

"... W- we could m- make a break for the window out of here- b- but that's a long sh- shot a- and i- in the o- open..."

She tapped her chin.

"Th- there are some cupboards- i -if one of us got in- w- we could pull t- the other up,"

"Okay, I'll distract him, hit him and get out, I'll meet you there,"

"G- Gingerbrave- a- a- are you sure?"

"Certainly, now go!"

She squeezed his hand before standing up and sprinting around a candy pile. He turned his attention back to the intruder, who was standing in the middle of the jar.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? Why, Gingerbrave, I'm hurt!"

The intruder smiled, sharp fangs glinting in the limited light.

"We used to be such good friendsss, but then you got attached to that little weakling-"

"D- Don't call her that!"

"Hah! You don't even know her name!"

"Well, do you?"

"No, but I'm not the one who's trying to get her to trust me, now am I?"

"..."

He watched as she slowly snuck up behind the intruder, raising up her arms and swinging down. He dropped the ground, Gingerbrave ran over to her.

"A-are you okay, Gingerbrave?"

"Yeah- how did he-"

"I- I'll e- explain- let's just- get to the cupboards- c- come on,"

"Oh- yeah,"

They got out of the candy jar and snuck to a small cupboard. Gingerbrave noticed a small window in the distance.

They sat in silence and in complete darkness.

"... You uh... used to be friends with him and his other friend..."

"What happened?"

"... You met me... or something like that,"

They stayed quiet past that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift, but don't worry! We'll get back to the good guys later!

"Ugh...."

The lizardy fellow rubbed his head, memories of what had happened flashing back. Brave tricked him! He distracted him so that candy smelling girl could knock him out, and they could leave!

"Damnit! Ugh, Smarty is going to be so mad!"

"Aw, Skater, why would I be mad?"

He jumped and turned around, staring at his friend- his _only _friend (Anymore, at least) Her horns were just as intimidating as ever.__

__"Well, I let Brave get away..."_ _

__"You didn't! He teamed up with the candy-girl and knocked you out! If anything I'm mad at those two,"_ _

__She crossed her arms and shook her head, he let out a soft laugh, punching her arm a bit._ _

__"Aw, Smarty, you're the best,"_ _

__"I know! Now- do you know where those two trouble makers could have gone?"_ _

__He thought they had been whispering; he had heard the word window and cupboard._ _

__"... I think they're trying to get to the window- the one that uh- you know- leads out of here,"_ _

__"... Hmm, are they now..."_ _

__She smiled and walked closer to him, whispering something into his ear._ _

__"Hmmm, ohoho~! You are so smart, Smarty!"_ _

__"I try, now you go, figure out where they're hiding... I need to hmm, find, something,"_ _

__"Okay, Smarty! Bye!"_ _

__"Bye, Skater!"_ _


End file.
